


Fodder

by TheLadyDracula



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Gore, back on mmy bullshit, vampire!76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyDracula/pseuds/TheLadyDracula
Summary: You're a medic for Talon and your squad has been sent in to clean up after a previous team's disastrous end after attempting to take on Soldier 76.





	Fodder

A strike team had been sent in to the last known hideout of Soldier 76. Apparently it had been a bloodbath. If no one survived, you didn’t know why you were being assigned to the cleanup crew. You were a medic, not a coroner. Did they expect someone to still be alive? Well, whatever. A mission is a mission.

You and your team entered cautiously with you bringing up the rear. It was dark, and the smell of death and blood hit you like a ton of bricks. A few of your teammates tried stifling coughs. One almost screamed when they swept their flashlight over a headless body.

Everyone froze and threw light on the first body. Its head really was gone, the pool of blood stating to dry beneath it. A few feet away there was another body. This one’s head was still on but a good chunk of its neck was just gone. Being the medic, they forced you forward to take a closer look. The bile rose in your throat but you swallowed it down.

“Dear God,” you whispered. It looked like the chunk was torn out with teeth. What could have done this? Did Soldier 76 have an attack animal?

There was an odd breeze, like something rushing past you, then one of the squad made a god awful sound before he was cut off.  As a unit, you and the rest of the squad turned and focused your lights on the screaming member. His throat was torn open and he was gagging on his own blood. He fell to his knees then onto his face.

Panic erupted. Several teammates began firing into the air; others were doing frantic sweeps with their lights. You were frozen. You stared at the newly fallen soldier. You were transfixed until another person’s screams were cut off. You would sweep your light to where the sounds of a struggle were coming from. It became apparent that whoever – whatever – was attacking your squad was picking you off one by one.

All too soon the sounds of pain and death were silent and you realized that you were the only one left. The medic with barely any combat training. Was this really a recovery mission? Or were you sent here to die? There was a hissing by your ear and you finally broke. You screamed and pushed yourself to your feet, running in whichever direction was away from that predatory sound. You tripped over something, most likely a body, and your flashlight flew from your hand. As it rolled, casting awful, terrifying shadows, you heard the heavy footsteps coming in your direction.

Your assailant stepped into the light and you screamed again. It looked like a man, but it couldn’t be. Nothing human could have eyes like that. Eyes as red as the blood smeared on his face. He passed out of the light and you squeezed your eyes shut, hoping your end would be quick.

He stopped in front of you. You wouldn’t open your eyes. You heard the leather of his coat creak as he leaned down in front of you. The smell of blood and gore was so strong. It was all over him, on his breath. You wanted to puke. Sticky fingers grasped your chin as he turned your head from side to side.

“What a pretty little thing,” he rasped. “How much fodder does Talon have to just keep sending you here to die?” He dropped your chin. “Doesn’t matter, I suppose. It just means I’ll never go hungry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, I'm back on my Vampire!76 bullshit. Might continue this, might leave it as a one shot. We'll see where it goes. :3


End file.
